Silent Love
by darklore13
Summary: Continuation of Dark Love but under a new pen name. Schuyler is an outcast from school who is tormented by her family and school she cuts everyday but Jack the school's popular boy begins to take a sudden interest in her. Hate and self-mutilation


**Hi my name is Elyzza. This story was originally under my old pen name forbbien_love13 and the story was originally called Dark Love. But my personal email was hacked so when I forgot my password for my first pen name I couldnt access is and I also could not write or publish because I had no access to the internet before it v was hacked.**

Chapter 1: Life

Disclaimer: All rights go to Melissa De La Cruz

Ring Ring Ring Ring

The noise of the alarm clock on the stand was enough to wake up the whole city or in my case my mother.

"Ugh. Why did I put the alarm on the clock last night," I thought. I put the warm dark blue almost black covers over my head and sighed. Then I put the covers down and to my waist and sat up. The cold morning air didn't bother me, in fact, I loved it. It was one of the most precious parts of my day. After rejoicing in my love for the cold, fresh air I got up.

I went to take a shower. The walk to the bathroom was short, since it was in my room and only and ten steps away. Once I entered I went straight to the shower and turned the water on so it could warm up. After five minutes I striped away my clothes and entered the steamy shower. The shower was another precious part of my day. It helped me relax. The warm water relaxed my muscles from the knots they were in. Then, I grabbed my shampoo, which smelled of the rain forest.

After I knew I was clean I turned off the water. I didn't get out instead I reached for the shower rack. There lay a zip-lock bag. Inside they kept my most precious objects. My razor blades. Once I got them I opened the bag and grabbed a clean one. I ran my finger along the sharp edge of the blade. Its surface was smooth and metallic.

Then, I checked both my arms to see which had the least amount of cuts. It was the left arm. I grabbed the blade and held it against my pale white skin. Looking at the blade made recall why I even use it the first place. So, I took the point of the blade and pressed it against my skin. I didn't feel any pain the emotional hurt more than the physical. It felt pleasurable. Then I moved the razor to form an X.

After I was finished I turned water back on and put my arm under the cold water. I waited till the blood stopped flowing before I turned it off. I grabbed the nearest towel, wrapped it around my body before I headed back to my room. When I returned the morning light allowed me to see my room without having to turn on the switch. Although I despised the light in my room it made my dew colored walls look sinister, but also gave someone comfort when the dawn light hit it.

I turned to my right to head into my closet. I chose comfortable clothes. Plain black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt that had the band name Alesana on it. Along with my black Vans and socks and a black hoodie. It was my regular wear to school. I sighed when I realized I needed to comb my hair. Combs were the only thing I used to brush my hair, not brushes. My favorite is the one that has a smooth edge when I melted its plastic edge, of course.

I started taking the naps out of my jet black/dark blue hair. My favorite part about my hair is that it is straight.

When I almost completed my task my mother called, "Schuyler breakfast is ready." Then I finished and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs my mother, Allegra, seemed to appear out of thin air in front of me. "Sweaty," she said, "its going to be a hot day and I dint think the black clothes will keep you cool. How about I give you something to wear." I looked up at her and said, in an emotionless tone, "No thanks mom, I'll be just fine." She looked at me with her green eyes which held no clue to my tone. And I left for school. Knowing I would have to walk since neither my sister nor my brother gave a rat's ass about me.

It was at least 2 miles from my school, Duchesne Academy, a school for the rich and snotty. It's funny really that a girls like me would go to a school like that. Well it actually has to do with blood. You see I'm from a bloodline in has been rich for generations.

Well back to Duchesne, it was one of your stereotypical schools that the media portrays. So you could find that the sluts, jocks, and snobby are at the top and the freak, only me, is at the bottom.

It took me 20 minutes to reach the school.

Once inside the academy gates I went straight for the library. But, for me, luck was not on my side. The second I opened the doors and stepped into the hall of the school the place was packed. Looked like not many students wanted to out in the heat wave.

But once I entered many people looked at me and realized after a real quickly who I was and turned to glare at me. It was not uncommon for them to that. I actually expected it. Anyone would if it has been going on for years now.

So I held my head up high and continued my walk to the library. Glad that it was actually on east wing of the school, since I was already in the same wing. The library was my only solace at school since nobody would bother to go and actually read.

My legs were set to go to my only location in the library were I have solace. It was in the very back and isolated part of the library.

My heart stopped when I saw the two people I hated the most, the Force twins, Jack and Mimi. They were the reason I despised the whole school but not my life at home. They had looked up when I entered the library. They seemed shocked to see me here, but quickly got over it. They smirked when they saw my shocked face after they composed theirs. Mimi said, "So look what the vermin dropped by. I guess they do allow just anyone to come to this school. What a shame."

"At least I'm not a whore who sleeps with anything with a dick," I said. This seemed to set her off, but she composed herself and said, "Well at least I know someone will actually approach me. Unlike you someone won't run off when I go a 100 foot radius of them." That ticked me off but I just flipped her off and went to place in the library.

So much for a life. Mine is hell but for some reason Jack didn't say anything which unsettled me since he would have come to his sister's defense in a heart beat. Although I hated Jack, he was cute. He had blond almost shoulder length hair but in a guys style. His eyes were a emerald green that seemed to go on forever, but who knows those eyes may tell a story that will probably torture you, but in that case it would be only me he would do that to.

Something tells me that my life is about to change


End file.
